


Good Days and Bad Days

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: Crona works at a Marine Sanctuary. Their day gets interesting when Liz invites her little brother to come whale watching.Also Maka is a Killer Whale.





	Good Days and Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s been a year and I don’t fucking remember how to write these dorks. I think is the first time I’ve ever talked about Kid’s OCD in a fic too.

The alarm went off at an ungodly 4 am and Crona rolled over in their bed with a quiet groan. Their hand came down on the alarm clock and knocked it off the bedside table. It continued to ring even as it fell under their bed.  They sighed.

So this was how it was going to be today.

XXX

“Crona, welcome to work,” Liz Thompson said wryly. She looked asleep where she stood. Nevertheless, her blonde hair pulled back and she was framed against the rising California sun.

“I c-couldn’t very well miss our best girl, right Liz?”

Liz grinned and tossed them a wetsuit. “The GPS says Maka is west of the marina. Get your skin on and let’s go.”

Crona nodded and hurried off the side building. Curiously, the office door was locked. Crona shrugged and figured Liz had accidentally shut it on her way out. They had their own key anyway.

The door swung open and Crona stepped in only to be brought up short by…

A very naked man standing in the office holding a wetsuit.

They both yelped and stammered apologies and Crona slammed the door really hard in their haste to get away right now,  _ immediately _ .

They flushed and hurried back to Liz.

“W-why is there a man in the office?” They demanded squeakily.

“Oh shit, sorry Crona. I forgot to tell you. That’s Kid, he’s uhhh, he’s my little brother. He’s majoring in Marine Biology and I told him he could come with. You’re cool with it right?” Liz asked.

“Y-yes?” Crona said. Liz beamed.

“Great! Kid should be done in a second, and then you can go get ready all right? I have fish for some of the sea lions; we can do that while we wait.”

Crona nodded, still feeling all flustered from seeing far too much bare skin and lean muscles. They followed Liz around to one of the pools fed from the sea.

They had been tossing fish to the lions when Liz’s brother came around.

“Apologies. I didn’t realize anyone else was going to be joining us,” he said, shooting a dark glance at Liz. His eyes were a warm gold, offset by the otherworldly paleness of his skin. When they shook hands, his grip was gentle.   

Crona stuttered out something about it being  _ all right _ before ducking away to change, face flushed.

XXX

They put their kayaks in the sea and paddled out. Kid seemed natural in the water and easily kept up with Crona and Liz. Crona stayed quiet as the siblings teased each other about anything. They scanned the horizon for Maka. The sea was opening up now, a cold spray washing over their face. The sun was bright and illuminated the waves, turning it into a myriad of diamonds.

Liz checked the GPS.

“She’s right off those rocks, you see?”

Crona did, right as the ebony fin crested over the waves, heading towards them. They leaned over as the fourteen-year-old female Killer Whale glided by, rocking the kayak slightly. Crona smiled as she circled around all three kayaks, before dipping back underneath.

“She’s incredible,” Kid said, voice hushed with respect. “How long have you been tracking her?”

“We let her go after her recovery last year. It seems our girl had had some adventures since then, look,” Liz pointed out.

Crona looked over to see more fins popping above the water. They lost their breath and tears filled their eyes.

“She found her pod…”

Maka bumped Crona’s stern again and they looked down with a wide grin. They put their hand on the top of the water and the whale came under their palm, skin smooth and cool.

Liz and Crona counted the members, coming to eight.

“This is really great! We can use Maka’s tag to follow this pod,” Liz enthused.

Crona nodded. They were taking pictures, the sun now illuminating the individuals of the group under the water. They noticed that one male seemed to keep circling Maka, who kept leading him in circles around Crona’s kayak.

“I think our girl has a boyfriend, Crona.” Liz grinned devilishly and for some reason, Crona flushed and glanced at Kid. As the sun beat down, he had stripped to the waist. He was writing observations down, the sun glancing off his ebony hair and golden eyes.

Crona’s mouth went dry and they paddled a little closer.

One of the pod bumped their kayak and Crona startled, steering away. They nudged into Kid’s kayak and he steadied them with a hand on the front.

“Steady.” He smiled at them and butterflies erupted in Crona’s stomach.

They nodded and brought it alongside Kid’s, so they were parallel. They both looked over the ocean for a moment in silence, rocking slightly with the waves.

“S-so, you enjoy the ocean?” They asked after a long moment, then promptly considered drowning themselves in embarrassment.

Kid didn’t seem to notice since he nodded. 

“I do. I’ve always found it peaceful. A little ironic, however, since I was raised in the middle of the Nevada desert.”

“R-really? Are you from Vegas?” 

Kid made an exaggerated grimace. “Absolutely not. I was raised in a very small town on the Nevada side of the Death Valley.”

Crona privately thought that sounded worse than living in Las Vegas but didn’t say so. 

“Where are you from, Crona?” He asked politely, and Crona stiffened slightly. 

“Greece,” they finally said quietly. 

He tilted his head. “Really? How did you come to be doing research in California?” 

One of their shoulders twisted upwards in agitation. A long dark history lingered on their lips. 

“That’s...a long story,” they whispered, looking away. Crona didn’t mean to be dramatic but the day was warm and beautiful. They didn’t want to be dragged into cold dark memories. 

Kid leaned over, closer. “It’s alright. You don’t need to say anything.” He hesitated. “What if we had lunch or coffee and you can tell me more about yourself then? Liz said there was a good sushi place a few blocks from my hotel.”

Crona blinked, slowly feeling every drop of blood accumulate in their cheeks. 

“I-I-I-I-” they stuttered like an ineffectual robot. Kid was flushing too. 

Then the unexpected happened, like an alarm clock being knocked over when it was already ringing. 

“Head’s up!” Was the only warning they received before one of the whales bumped up under Crona’s kayak and tilted them forward. Gasping, they reached out and fumbled for something solid. Their hands landed on Kid’s arms and their heads collided painfully as the kayak rocked. 

“Oof!”

Crona’s mouth glanced off of Kid’s in a brief moment of harmful warmth. A first kiss that fucking hurt. 

Crona scrambled as far away as they could in a one-man boat, mortified beyond speech. Kid placed a hand to his lips, slightly bloodied. He raised an eyebrow at them. 

“Iamsosorry Kid! I really didn’t mean-”

“It’s alright Crona, I know it wasn’t your fault,” he hastily assured them. “Honestly that could have happened to anyone.” He smiled slightly, red staining his lips an amazing color. “Although, I think you owe me coffee now, since well, you kissed me.”

Crona’s heart turned over and they began to wonder if they actually woke up at all. 

“A-alright. If you really want,” they responded. Kid smiled even wider. 

“Perfect.”

XXX

Liz was right, the sushi place was excellent, but Crona could have been eating a rotting rat carcass for all the attention they paid to their food. 

Kid, despite his model-esque appearance, was actually incredibly...quirky. If Crona was unkind they would have said he was weird. 

When he knocked on the door, he insisted on Crona allowing him to do it eight times. Then he fussed with the buttons on Crona’s coat until they were straight and the fact there was a missing one clearly annoyed him, but he didn’t say so. He drove like a maniac and made it clear that Crona couldn’t speak because it would shatter his whole focus on the road. 

Instead of being bewildered, Crona found it all oddly endearing. Kid was also a total gentleman, holding the door, pushing Crona’s seat in, listening attentively to them as they stuttered their way through an explanation of their research on the environmental impact on pods of Killer Whales.

“I think it sounds incredibly important,” he told them gravely, gesturing with his chopsticks, which he wielded like a pro. “The lack of respect to the ocean is infuriating.”

Crona flushed. 

Kid thought their work, that Crona was important. Crona had never been told that before. 

Kid didn’t probe anymore at Crona’s past, and so Crona didn’t ask him about his...whatever it was. Counter to Crona however, he explained. 

“I have a rather stringent case of ODC. My therapist also thinks I have undiagnosed Aspergers. However, since starting mediation and therapy, it’s manageable. I told him I saw no reason to enrich pharmaceutical companies,” he told them conversationally over dessert. Crona had told him there was an excellent frozen yogurt shop nearby and now they were sitting in the park, watching the clouds.

“I’m sorry,” Crona blurted out. 

Kid shook his head. “There’s no reason to be Crona. There are good days and bad ones like anyone else has. I’ve been lucky that it’s given me a wonderful ability to focus on my academics and memorize details down to the microscopic.” He took a bite of his vanilla yogurt. “However, some people think I’m strange. No one important though.”

Crona was envious of this mindset, thinking over their own ragged and hellish journey to understanding their identity. 

Kid was staring at them and Crona suddenly worried he was expecting a similar explanation about Crona’s...situation. 

“You have lovely eyes, Crona,” was what he said instead. “Like the ocean.” 

Crona melted faster than their chocolate swirl. They leaned forward the same time Kid did. 

That second kiss, with their mouths perfectly aligned, tasted of nothing but good days. 

-END


End file.
